


You Are My Precious One_7

by zoey_lee



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey_lee/pseuds/zoey_lee





	You Are My Precious One_7

虽然过程有些曲折，但是目前来看忍足和岳人的相处正在往好的方向进展。岳人开始尝试和忍足说话，即便无法发出声音。忍足会很耐心地看岳人的嘴形，加上他的表情和肢体动作，基本也都能将岳人想要表达的意思理解得七七八八。

忍足又在家休息了几天之后，迹部打电活过来说今天要去忍足集团参加关于前田集团增持股份的二次会议，忍足应该来参加一下。忍足也觉得这个会议非常重要，自己不去不合适。

“我今天要去一下公司，岳人一个人在家可以吗？”因为之前的事情，忍足觉得把岳人带到公司也并不安全，而且自己开会的时候也无法一直将他带在身边。

岳人点了点头，对忍足露出了一个甜甜的笑容，想让他放心。然后又跑回房间把忍足的公文包和外套拿了出来。忍足到玄关换了鞋，接过岳人手上的东西在他嘴角印了一个吻，就好像普通的小夫妻那样。

临走时却还是觉得有些不放心，“我把你送到迹部家去吧，让慈郎陪陪你，也不会闷了。”

岳人虽然惊讶于忍足突然改变了主意，但也不会反对他的决定。结果还是两个人手牵手一起出了门。

“岳人最近还好吗？那天的事...我说话有些过分了……”送完岳人，忍足刚好和迹部一起去公司。迹部见到他们却还是有些尴尬和愧疚。

“没事，岳人已经好很多了……那天，反而该谢谢你呢……”其实和迹部认识了那么多年，忍足又怎会不知他也是为了自己好呢。

“对了，关于向日集团破产的事情，查到了一些东西，之前本来想跟你说，后来发生了太多事情......在破产之前，有一个水原集团大量买入了向日集团的股票，又在向日集团面临债务压力的时候突然撤资，这可以说是导致集团破产的直接原因了……”对方这样的行为显然是有备而来，可究竟是什么深仇大恨要这样故意整垮一个公司呢？这却不得而知......

“那...这个水原集团是什么来路？”从一开始忍足就觉得岳人家里的公司破产得突然又不正常，这么久的疑问总算渐渐拨开了迷雾。

“还没查清楚，很奇怪，集团的注册人叫水原彻，注册资金两个亿，可我却从来没有听过这个公司。说是做金融投资的，但除了向日集团之外也没有投资过其他企业了，仿佛是个空壳......我也查过这个水原彻，他和家人都在国外，在日本这里的记录太干净了，实在很难查到什么和他有关系的人......”事情到了这里就一直不在有进展，迹部只能把目前所知全都告诉忍足。

忍足叹了一口气，知道这事不好查，也只能慢慢来。

两人说着也就到了忍足集团的大厦，进会议室前遇到了谦也，这个会议他本是不需要来的。

谦也故作亲密地勾住了忍足的肩膀，却在他耳边说着，“小心注意前田家的人，向日被绑架那天前田集团有两个人在大门的录像里没有查到离开的记录......”

会议进行了很久，但最终还是没有得出结论。迹部表示了不支持前田集团增持股份的意思之后，有一部分董事改变了态度，投了不赞成的票，但仍有一部分依旧赞成前田集团增持股份。

当然，这一部分不赞成的人已经足够让人头疼，只要没有获得全票，那这件事就永远只能是个提案。而前田集团的人必须要在事情变得没有转圜余地之前想办法解决。

“迹部君，侑士！”一起走出会议室的忍足和迹部被前田爱叫住了，“今天晚上一起吃个饭怎么样？我们也好久没有一起吃过饭了呢～”

迹部看了忍足一眼，显然前田爱的邀约并不是聚个餐那么简单。而忍足却点了点头，他记着谦也的话。他想知道前田是否想对岳人不利就不能刻意避开她。

当天的晚餐时间，前田爱在帝景大饭店订了包房。帝景饭店是迹部集团旗下的酒店，看起来她的邀请诚意满满，并没有一丝“鸿门宴”的意思。

“这是我父亲前段时间去法国带回来的，波尔多庄园珍藏了许多年的红酒，你们尝尝。”上完餐品，前田给两人倒了红酒后就示意服务员可以离开了。

 

“看起来确实是顶级的呢，前田先生怕是割爱了。”迹部晃了晃手中的酒杯，说着一些冠冕堂皇的场面话。

“顶级的酒就应该配最尊贵的人，招待你们两位也不算割爱了。说起来我们中学时都是同学，认识了这么多年，毕业之后反倒都生疏了……”前田与迹部和忍足碰了杯，却始终在说一些不怎么重要的话。

“小爱你这么突然越我和迹部，应该不是为了叙旧吧？”忍足抿了一口杯中的酒，虽然嘴边还挂着微笑，可眼神却多了一份犀利。其实他一直是把前田当做朋友的，可是如果她真的伤害岳人的话，他绝对不会原谅。

前田愣了一下，没想到忍足会这么说，可随即又换上了笑容，“还是侑士了解我呐……叙旧当然也是一部分，不过也想趁机向你们讨教一下生意上的事情呢～我刚参与公司的事情不久，经验尚浅。最近前田集团有一个酒店的项目父亲想交给我负责，目前在采购阶段。这帝景饭店是日本酒店中数一数二的，所以想取取经呢～”

“其实采购和装潢的关键都在于质量，选你信得过的资源就可以了。”谁都知道迹部集团涉足的领域广泛，这些采购自然是自家企业一条龙搞定的。前田爱的意图很明显，想和迹部谈合作，当然是有条件的合作。

“比如迹部集团的装潢材料在质量上绝对是有保障的，我们家的医院装潢也是全权委托给迹部旗下的建筑公司的。如果小爱你有这个意向，我想迹部也会愿意给你一个优惠的价格的。”忍足松了松领带。其实前田的意思已经很明确，想要和迹部谈条件让他不要干预股权的事情。当然，反驳她最好的方式是先发制人。

前田的笑容愈深，又给忍足倒了些酒，“是啊，做生意就是应该互利互惠不是吗～双赢的事情为什么要拒绝呢？”

忍足突然觉得脑子有点混乱。以往这种场合他很少会走神，可是今天似乎格外无法集中注意力，包房里也好像比平日热了几度......

“抱歉，我先失陪一下。”

迹部看着忍足离开的方向皱了眉。忍足的脸色好像有些不正常。再看前田，脸上的笑容不减。心里猜测了几种可能，却也不敢确定，只是悄悄给慈郎发了短信「让司机把你和岳人送到帝景饭店来，在VIP套房等我。」

忍足在街边吹了会儿风，可身体的热度丝毫没有减少，反而呼吸更加急促不稳。脑海中闪过岳人的影子，想要抱他吻他......靠在路灯的灯柱上，在一团乱的思绪中勉强理清了一点现在的状况——前田爱居然对自己下药了！

另一边，包房里的两个人等了许久，前田先按耐不住开口了，“侑士是不是喝多了不舒服？我去找他看看。”

“我跟你一起去吧！”忍足的酒量一向是大家公认的好，今天不过是喝了小半瓶红酒而已，前田爱说出这种话来也够没脑子的。迹部一边想着一边跟上她，同时叫门口待命的桦帝也跟着自己。

两人到饭店门口时，忍足正想给迹部打电话。

“侑士，你是不是喝多了，我送你回去吧！”前田爱主动上前挽上忍足的手臂，脸上的表情不见丝毫担忧，反倒是藏不住的窃喜。却被一把推开，险些摔在地上，幸好被迹部从身后扶住。这帝景饭店是上流人士经常出入的场所，也就意味着这里长期潜伏着许多狗仔。迹部可不想因为这事明天陪着忍足一起上头条花边新闻。

“前田小姐，你一个女孩子晚上也不方便。我和忍足住得近，我送他回去就好。你也早点回去吧！”说完又转身对饭店门口的两个保镖说，“前田小姐一个人不安全，你们两个送她回去。”

“是！”保镖对前田做了请的手势。前田爱没想到迹部会这么护着忍足，然而现在是在他的地盘，如果非要赖着不走也没有好果子吃，只好憋着一肚子气离开了。

前田爱走远后，迹部赶紧上前查看忍足的情况。忍足虽然极力保持镇定，但脸上的汗水和紧握的双拳透露出了他忍耐得有多辛苦。

“你怎么样……”迹部其实也没指望能问出什么，但这里人来人往毕竟不好久留。如果忍足还能保持清醒，要尽快把他弄回饭店才行，“还能走么？”

忍足点了点头，“迹部……别把我送回去……帮我开个房间……我自己能解决……”他知道现在的自己如果回到家见到岳人一定会控制不住要了岳人，可是岳人刚刚从那样的惊吓中恢复，不能再让自己伤害他……

迹部沉默了一会儿……随后转身往饭店走去，“把我的套房借给你，我先去拿房卡。kabaji，忍足先生喝多了，你把他扶到套房去！”

“usu！”

被桦帝塞进房间的时候迹部已经走了。房门关上的那一刻神经总算放松了下来。靠着门板扯开了领带，解开皮带的时候，却发现房间里还有另一个人，向自己走了过来，抱住了自己。是岳人？！

神经再次紧绷了起来，忍足怀疑是否自己出现了幻觉。怀里的触觉是真实的，如果是岳人，自己要了他会不会伤了他……如果不是岳人，那就更不行……不管怎样，忍足的反应都是先将人推开，直接冲到了浴室。也不管自己身上还穿着衣服，就先打开了冷水往身上浇。这种时候，只有这个方法能让自己保持清醒……

而房间里的人，正是岳人。他有些不安地捏了捏自己的衣角，而后咬着唇，仿佛下定了什么决心……

其实，刚才迹部已经把事情大致的来龙去脉都告诉了岳人，问他愿不愿意把自己交给忍足。他对岳人说，如果害怕，自己可以把他送回家，把忍足一个人留在这里也没什么大问题。但岳人的选择是留下，他是愿意的，一直都是愿意的……

浴室的门被人打开，进来的人光着双腿，只穿了一件盖过臀部的衬衫。原本应该在腿上的长裤此刻却安静地躺在外面的沙发上……

“岳人……”忍足确认自己现在是清醒的，他看到的人的的确确是岳人，“快出去……”

而岳人，却是难得地没有听他的话，而是径自挤进了淋浴间。忍足来不及细想为什么岳人会在这里，第一反应是先把水温调高以免岳人着凉。被水打湿的衬衫变得半透明，隐约透露出肌肤的颜色。岳人连底裤都没有穿，这是赤裸裸的勾引。加上升高的水温又将体内的欲望重新燃起，这次，怕是真的忍不下去了……

忍足用手撑着浴室的墙壁，将岳人抵在自己与墙壁之间，声音沙哑而又隐忍，“岳人……你这是在挑战我的忍耐力……”

回应他的，是踮起脚尖勾上他脖子的双手，和闭上眼轻轻覆上的香唇。放弃了再坚持的想法，忍足一手搂住岳人的腰加深了这个吻，另一手直接撕开了岳人身上唯一的遮蔽，将它剥落在地上……

两人从浴室一路吻到床上，身上的衣物都已被除尽，随意散落于地面。今天的岳人格外主动，刚一上床就把忍足推倒，自己则背对着他跨坐在他身上，俯下身去亲吻忍足硬挺的昂扬。

忍足闷哼一声，岳人现在的姿势双腿大开着跪趴在自己身上，刚好将私处完完整整地暴露在自己面前。感官上的双重刺激让忍足有些沉沦……

在人姬公司那么长时间，岳人是很清楚如何取悦男人的。他将忍足的分身整个舔湿后，用手抚摸着底部的囊袋，又将顶端含入口中，舌尖探索着沟壑处。

“哈啊……岳人......”忍足抚摸着岳人的腰部，仰头发出舒服的叹息。当然，他不会只顾着自己享受。将岳人的腰往下压了压，轻轻吻上他的臀瓣……

岳人努力配合着把腿分得更开，却还是在忍足舌头滑过他敏感带的时候僵住了身体，连脚趾都紧张得蜷了起来。嘴上的动作也停住了。

“别停......”罪魁祸首依然在逗弄着岳人的私处，却又要求岳人专心为自己服务。岳人只能认命地定了定神，继续上下吞吐起来，感受着忍足本就硕大的分身在自己口中变得更加涨大。舌尖掠过的地方仿佛都能感受到青筋的微微凸起和脉搏的跳动。

“唔......”手指插入岳人的发间，将他的脑袋再往自己这边按了一些，抵到喉咙的深处。药物的作用加上岳人卖力的引诱让忍足快要忍不住勃发的欲望，“岳人......”

虽然喉间的异物感让自己有些不舒服，但听到自己的名字的人反而更加努力地动作了起来，还刻意吸吮着分身的顶端。来回了几次之后，伴着一声低吼，岳人的口中被忍足的精华填满了......

岳人试图把嘴里的东西咽下去，可体液的味道实在有些难以下咽，他只吞下去了一部分，更多的则是顺着嘴角溢了出来。

从高潮中缓过神来的忍足赶紧坐了起来，将岳人抱在自己怀里。

“辛苦了……”在岳人的嘴角亲了一下，替他拭去嘴角的液体，然后从床头柜的果盘里取了一颗薄荷糖，衔在嘴里送进岳人的口中。薄荷糖在两人的唇间化开，清凉的甜味掩盖了原本腥膻的气味。

忍足抱着岳人躺回床上，直到糖果完全融化才松开他的嘴唇。就着方才手上沾到的液体，手指已经摸索到了岳人的穴口处。

“害怕吗？”

岳人摇了摇头，伸出一条腿环住了忍足的腰，将头埋进了他的颈窝。忍足轻声笑了笑，含住了岳人的耳垂舔弄着分散他的注意力，手指则在穴口打着圈，等到充分润滑了，便缓缓挤了进去……

岳人的身体还是有些紧张，小穴的内壁紧紧吸着忍足的手指让他不敢乱动。忍足便用另一只手轻轻抚摸着岳人的脊背，一边又将轻柔的吻落在岳人的脖子和锁骨处。岳人在这样的安抚下渐渐放松了身体，忍足才开始缓慢抽插起手指来......

岳人无法发出声音，只能通过肢体的反应了解到他的感受，这让忍足的动作更加小心翼翼。嘴唇游移到胸口，含住了那一点红缨，手指搅动着寻找岳人的敏感点，划过某一处时明显地感觉到抵在自己胸口的分身抽动了一下。心下了然，于是趁机又挤入了一根手指，给予那一点更多的刺激。

 

床单被岳人揪出了明显的褶皱，接连的刺激让他舒服而又难耐，挺立的分身也期待被抚慰，可又不好意思自己伸手......

忍足仿佛看出了岳人的小心思，抓着他的手摸上了小岳人，“自己来？”

岳人脸虽是红了，手却还是听话地动了起来。身上被留下了深浅不一的吻痕，后穴中手指进出的速度逐渐加快，每一下都顶到最敏感的那一点。岳人的手也不自觉地提高了撸动的频率，身体和大脑都彻底放松下来沉入了情欲的海洋……

“嗯啊～”脑海中一阵白光闪过，温热的液体洒在了两人的小腹上。

忍足惊讶地抬起了头，看着还在不断喘息的岳人。他没有听错，刚才是岳人的声音……虽然很轻还很沙哑，但他确定，刚才听到的是自己日思夜想的声音……

“岳人？”怀里的人显然还没有缓过神来，眼神还有些迷离。忍足抚着他的下巴让他看着自己的眼睛，“叫我的名字看看？”

“唔……侑士……”岳人显然也没想到自己突然能够发出声音了，但因为太久没有开口的关系，声音还很嘶哑，好像很难听呢……这么想着，岳人就把嘴巴合上，不愿再说话了……

“再叫两声，我还想听……”

岳人咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

“那我只能自己想办法让岳人发出声音咯……”忍足凑到岳人的耳边暧昧地说着，分身也抵上了岳人的穴口，又亲了亲岳人的嘴唇，“如果太疼的话就说，我会停下的……”

岳人勾住忍足的脖子，让他与自己贴得更近，“进来…………不许停……………”说完又害羞地把脸埋进了他的怀里。

“遵命～”

尽管已经做了很长时间的扩张，可忍足胯下那物的尺寸还是比手指要粗上许多。他进去的动作很慢也很轻柔，能够清楚的感觉到岳人的内壁紧紧包裹着自己。其实分身被夹得那么紧也并不好受，但忍足知道岳人怕是更不好受，只能一边缓缓进入，一边不断亲吻他。

“放松，别怕……有我在……”忍足的声音总有种让人安心的力量，至少对岳人而言是这样。他深吸了几口气，闭上眼睛尝试让身体放松下来。感受到岳人的后穴在慢慢接纳自己，忍足也就开始摆动起腰身，在岳人的体内缓慢地进出着……

“唔嗯……”痛感逐渐被舒服而有难耐的感觉所取代，适应了之后就想要更多。尤其是当忍足的分身撞到那一点时，总想让他再多碰碰……岳人将忍足抱得更紧了些，嘴边也溢出了丝丝呻吟。

 

听到岳人呜咽的忍足又兴奋了起来，忍不住想要再多欺负他一些，于是逐渐加快了抽插的速度，每一下也都顶得更深……两人交合的地方甚至随着他的动作发出了啪啪的水声……

“唔……侑士……哈啊……不…………嗯啊……”岳人想用手捂住嘴，却被忍足将手按在了床上，只能任由自己哭喊出来。

“别忍着……叫出来，我喜欢听……”吻去岳人眼角边生理性的泪水，下身的动作却不见有任何减慢，反而更加有力。

“嗯嗯嗯啊……！！哈啊……唔……”

高潮的感觉再次袭来，这次甚至分身都没有被触碰。岳人的身体筋挛了一下，就又射了出来……因为高潮的关系，小穴也收缩得厉害，忍足又在他体内冲撞了几下之后，也射在了岳人的身体里……

“舒服么……”

忍足突然问这么露骨的问题让岳人不知该怎么回答，只好趴在他怀里喘着气。忍足也不从他身体里退出来，就直接就着这个姿势搂着岳人，笑得一脸满足。等到岳人稍稍恢复了一些，抬头想要忍足再亲亲一下。忍足亲完又开始得寸进尺，伏到了岳人耳边：“岳人……我还想要呢……”

“唔……”

两人又是一阵翻云覆雨，直到岳人再次高潮之后直接累得昏睡了过去……

-迹部宅-

“呐，慈郎。你说，如果本大爷也被下药了，你会不会像岳人一样舍身相救呢？”迹部家明明有那么多空着的房间，不知为何会让慈郎睡在自己这里。两人的关系说不上多亲密但也并不疏远，有这么个人同自己每晚谈谈心对迹部而言也不失为一件美事。

“我本来就是你买来的……要做什么我都不能拒绝的吧……”慈郎的语气有些害羞又有些落寞，自己不过就是迹部的所有物罢了，妄想太多只会让失望更大而已……

“本大爷没有这个意思……”伸手揉了揉慈郎的头发，“不会强迫你做什么的，睡吧……”

……

太阳当空，已是中午时分，床上的人才迷迷糊糊地睁了眼。忍足伸了个懒腰，看了一眼怀里的人，倏地像想起了什么似地清醒了过来，睁大了眼睛。昨夜自己虽然意识还算清楚，可毕竟还是有药物的作用，太失控了……岳人身上的痕迹就是最好的证明……

因为忍足的动作，岳人也幽幽转醒。忍足有些慌了，不知道岳人会不会责怪自己太过鲁莽……他还在纠结的时候，岳人已经睁开了眼睛看着他了……

“还好吗？”

岳人咬着唇没有回答。其实并不太好，浑身都疼……尤其是那个难以启齿的地方……

“对不起……有没有弄伤你，翻个身让我检查一下好么？”

“不用……”岳人一开口又被自己吓到了，忍足也吓了一跳。岳人的声音哑得比昨天还厉害，几乎都要分辨不出来……恐怕是因为刚刚恢复了发声的功能，昨天又叫得太多……忍足的意思很明显是想要检查他的私处，岳人太害羞了，所以才说出了拒绝的话。

“乖听话，不要再说话了，我检查一下一会儿帮你清理一下。”忍足半强迫半哄地把岳人翻了个身，昨晚自己也太疯了，完事后竟然没有帮岳人清洗就睡着了。掰开臀瓣，残留在里面的液体就顺着股缝流了下来，穴口还有些红肿，仿佛在控诉着自己昨夜的粗暴。

岳人害羞极了，只能将自己的头埋进被子里。忍足心疼又自责，只得将他捞起来抱在怀里带进浴室。

“会害怕吗？”

岳人摇了摇头。

“会生气吗？”

岳人又摇了摇头。

“会后悔吗？”

这次岳人没有摇头，而是直接用双唇封住了这只喋喋不休的嘴……


End file.
